You're My Butterfly
by Izzy2119
Summary: Hinata is being forced to go to a party, as is Temari. Drinking and dancing and a few awkward encounters follow these girls all the way to the bedroom. What will go on behind closed doors? TemaHina, Yuri, Lemon, AU, One-Shot, and a cameo of my OC.


This was a requested story from one of my friends. Since it took me so long to write this, I just turned it into his birthday present. He so happens to have the same birthday as Gaara, so that's pretty fucking awesome. 

So, without further adue, I bring you a lovely little HinataxTemari story with drama, sex, and possibly loooooove~

I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, but I do own Izzy... Cause she's kind of me...

Story Song: Butterfly by Back-On

"Come on Hinata! You never go to parties and this one is supposed to be the party of the year!" Kiba whined to his best friend.

"Kiba has a point, you should get out sometimes…" Shino joined in.

"B-But, I don't like being around lots of strangers…" Hinata stammered out.

"They won't all be strangers; a lot of people from our class will be there! Naruto and Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, I think even Neji is being dragged along seeing as the party is at Lee's place!" Kiba whined more.

"…. I-I guess it'll be fine then" Hinata said finally giving in.

"Yes! You'll have a blast, I promise! Let's pick out an outfit for you," Kiba cheered, heading to Hinata's closet.

"I can pick out my own outfit," Hinata stated meekly.

"If I let you do that you'd wear an over sized sweater and some baggy jeans," Kiba said looking through all of Hinata's outfits. Hinata didn't say anything back, knowing that Kiba was right. "Ah, this'll do," Kiba said throwing an outfit at Hinata. "Now, go change so we can go," he said giving her a fanged grin.

"A-Alright" Hinata uttered hesitantly and retreated to her adjoining bathroom.

Kiba and Shino sat around waiting for the Hinata to come out. About 15 minutes passed and she still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Kiba was starting to get a little irritated so he paced back and forth in front of the door, muttering. A few minutes later they heard the clicking of the door and it slowly opened revealing the busty teen. Kiba and Shino looked at each other and nodded in approval of Hinata's outfit. Kiba had picked out a pair of light blue short shorts that just barely covered the girl's bottom, some strappy sandals, a loose button up shirt that was only buttoned up half way, and a tight tank top that hugged Hinata's curves quite nicely.

"I-I don't know about this outfit… My breasts feel like they're about to pop out," Hinata said with a faint blush. She was right, her boobs were threatening to bust out of the tank top if she started jumping or something.

"That's what they're supposed to feel like," Kiba said folding his arms across his chest. "But there's still something missing…. Hmm" Kiba looked Hinata up and down and then looked around her room for something to complete the look. He gasped and rushed over to Hinata's bed and grabbed a cabby hat that was hanging from one of the bed posts. He came back to Hinata and delicately placed it on her head, a bit to the side. "There, perfect. If you don't get laid tonight then I'll eat that hat," Kiba said with a smile.

"L-laid?" Hinata almost shouted and was on the verge of fainting.

"Oh no, none of that," Kiba said and caught the girl as she swooned over. He _lightly_ smacked her cheeks and she was awake again.

"Bu-But, I don't think I want to be laid!" Hinata said quickly.

"We'll just see about that. Come, Shino!" Kiba said grabbing onto Hinata's hand and dragged her out of the room. Shino followed and soon the trio was in Shino's car driving to the party of the century.

~ Switch ~

"Now tell me again, why am I going?" the hot-headed blonde asked her brother.

"Because it's gonna be the party of the year and you've been all hung up on that Anko chick that dumped you a few months ago," Kankuro said applying thick purple eyeliner around his eyes.

"It was a mutual break up! I was not dumped!" Temari yelled frantically.

"Keep telling yourself that," Kankuro said, not stopping applying the make-up.

"…. Fine, I'll go. But you owe me!" Temari huffed out.

"You'll thank me later. I even talked Gaara into going," Kankuro said smugly.

"And how much did that cost you?" Temari asked looking through her dresser for party-worthy outfits.

"Not much, just my immortal soul…. And to clean his room," Kankuro said putting the cap back on his eyeliner. Temari wasn't sure if he was kidding or not….

"Should I go sexy or casual?" Temari asked.

"Sexy! Duh! You need to get laid… Badly," Kankuro said without hesitation.

"Gee, thanks.." Temari said, settling on her best clubbing outfit.

She started changing, not caring if her brother saw or not. Kankuro didn't even bother with his sister, incest wasn't his thing so he just sat on the bed facing away from his sister. He busied himself with his cell till Temari was finished.

"Whatcha think?" Temari said walking in front of her brother. She wore a denim mini-skirt that came to about mid-thigh area, black fishnet stockings on under the skirt along with some sexy boots. The top she had chosen was a billowy mid-drift shirt that hung off of both her shoulders showing the straps of her bra. Temari's stomach was exposed, showing off her naval ring and a fair amount of cleavage was visible.

"Sexy! Any girl would fall for you! Now let's go!" Kankuro said in a rush. He was defiantly in a hurry to get to that party.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Temari asked grabbing her things and heading to her car. She noticed Gaara was already in the backseat and she wondered how long he'd been there. Kankuro got in the front seat and Temari slid into the driver's seat.

"Well, there's this girl that's gonna be there. She's sooooo hot and sexy! She has blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips, amazing rack, an amazing-"

~ Switch ~

"- Body, totally grab able ass, and sexy long legs. She is my dream girl! I've been chasing after her for about a month now and I think I'm close to tapping that sweet ass," Kiba told his friends.

"… I just asked when we'd be leaving…" Hinata said a bit confused how the conversation got changed to Kiba's love life.

"Oh…. Uh…. Whenever Shino wants us to… Or when we get lucky, bow chica wow wow," Kiba said in a lustful tone that made Hinata question why she was friends with the boy.

"Ca-can't I go home now?" Hinata asked.

"No," Shino and Kiba said together making Hinata pout a little.

As they got closer to Lee's place they saw a lot of cars and people walking in the same direction. Shino parked in an empty space and the three teens exited the car and headed to Lee's place. Hinata fell behind the boys, walking as slow as possible. Kiba noticed this and grabbed onto her wrist and made her walk in front of them, causing Hinata to fidget and shoot him a glare every now and then.

"Don't be like that, you'll have fun. I promise," Kiba reassured her.

"Doubt it," Hinata uttered as they reached the house.

The big house was overflowing with people. Some were hanging out in the yard; others were dancing on the porch. The music was so loud that it could be heard blocks away. Hinata most certainly did not want to be here. She was so shy and nervous when it came to new people… Or lots of people… Or just people in general. But she just had to bite the bullet and try to have a good time. The three teens walked up to the house and entered the frenzy of the party.

~ Switch ~

Temari was propped up against a wall with a red plastic cup in her hands that's contents were less than obvious. Both her brothers had ditched her as soon as they arrived, but she didn't care. She didn't need her little siblings, she did things better on her own.

Though this particular night she wished she had a friend or girlfriend or something. As soon as Temari had walked through the door, the first thing she saw was her ex, Anko, making out with some guy on the stairs. Temari was only slightly hurt, but more pissed off. She stormed off, not even looking back at Anko and found the closest keg she could get her hands on.

"Hey blondie," came a familiar voice next to Temari.

"What's up, other blondie," Temari said to Ino.

"Nothing much… I see you're downing drinks like mad," Ino said eyeing the cup in Temari's hand.

"I'm entitled to drink, I gave Gaara my keys," Temari said, a bit slurry.

"Well that's good…. I saw Anko earlier.." Ino stated, knowing exactly what was bothering her friend.

"So did I… I don't care," Temari said taking a big swig from her cup.

"Well I know that. Maybe you'll find someone to take your mind off that slut. I think I might know a girl that'll be just your type," Ino said slyly.

"… Go on," Temari said, her interests piqued.

"She has long dark hair, great curves, busty chest, pretty face, though she is a little shy but she's really nice," Ino described.

"Well what the hell am I doing loitering here! Let's go find this dream chick," Temari said merrily. The alcohol was starting to do its job.

~ Switch ~

As soon as Hinata walked into the house, a red plastic cup was thrust into her hands. She sniffed it and knew instantly that the amber liquid was beer. She was hesitant to take a sip since all she had had in the way of alcohol was champagne at special events. She looked to her friends and saw Kiba chug down his cup and Shino nurse his. Hinata was feeling quite daring right now so she took a long sip from her cup, and nearly spat it out.

"It's an acquired taste," Shino spoke.

"It's horrible! How can you guys drink this stuff?" Hinata asked, placing the cup down on a random table.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something you'll like," Kiba said disappearing into the crowd of people.

Hinata practically clung onto Shino as they walked through the house. Hinata would nod and give a meek 'hi' to the people she recognized, but there were still a number of guests that were strangers to her. Everyone was dancing or talking or…. Kissing. Hinata felt light headed from the atmosphere, but she could feel an excitement creeping throughout her body. She wanted to experience more that this party had to offer. Hinata saw Kiba break through a horde of people and come over to his friends.

"Here Hinata, its _special_ soda," he said with a smirk.

"Th-thanks," Hinata said a bit skeptical. She sniffed the drink and could smell the faintest aroma of alcohol. She slowly took a sip and found that this taste was a lot more tolerable than just straight beer. "I think I like this," Hinata said with a faint smile.

"Great, you deserve to let loose and have fun," Kiba said scanning the area, probably looking for the girl he had mentioned earlier.

The trio stayed close to each other, talking about this and that. Kiba would wonder around

every now and then but would always come back to his friends. Hinata had finished her first and second drink, and was halfway through her third when her insides started to feel all warm. Her face was heated and she felt like talking to everyone at the party.

~ Switch ~

Temari and Ino were on the lookout for this girl Ino had mentioned, but it seemed that everyone wanted to talk to them. Ino said it was fine and that she knew the girl was there, but Temari was starting to doubt it. Her buzz was getting stronger and she had the urge to just grab the closest person and start dancing. But Temari had some standards so she looked around for the hottest piece of ass to seduce… And that's when she saw this gorgeous girl.

"Hey, Ino! Who is that?" Temari said nudging Ino and pointing to the girl.

"Oh! That's her! That's Hinata, the girl I was telling you about," Ino said excitedly, totally forgetting about the guy she had been conversing with.

"Really? You were right! She is totally my type. I want to paw at that busty chest all night," Temari purred out.

"Then let's go over and I'll introduce you," Ino said grabbing onto Temari's hand and headed to Hinata. But before they could reach them, Hinata and a boy with shades that was standing next to her were getting dragged away by a boy with tattoos on his face.

~ Switch ~

"There she is! Come on, I'll introduce you guys to her!" Kiba shouted and grabbed onto his friends arms and pulled them out the door and onto the porch.

Hinata stumbled on her feet, it becoming a bit difficult to walk straight…. Or stand. Kiba bounded off the porch, leaving Hinata and Shino where they were. They watched as Kiba ran up to this pretty blond girl. Kiba's face was flushed as he talked to her and when she smiled at him. Hinata looked at Shino and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Kiba was right; she does have a nice body. I'm impressed," Hinata said without stuttering at all.

"Y-Yeah.." Shino said, a bit taken aback. He didn't know the effects of alcohol gave Hinata more confidence… or a bisexual perspective.

Kiba started leading the girl up to where the duo was with a stupid grin on his face. "Guys, this is Izzy. Izzy, this is Shino and Hinata," Kiba said pointing to each of his friends respectively.

"Hi! Kiba talks about you guys all the time," the girl said, giving the two a little wave.

"You're hot! No wonder Kiba wants your sweet ass!" Hinata blurted out, all tipsy.

"HINATA!" Kiba shouted, his face all red. Shino snickered and Hinata looked all confused. "I-I'm sorry, Izzy. She's just drunk, she never acts like this… Ever," Kiba said to Izzy, trying to salvage his chances.

"Kekeke, it's fine Kiba. I kind of already knew that…. And I don't mind," Izzy said with a sultry smile. She then gave Kiba a little wink and walked into the house. Kiba was left there completely dumbfounded.

"I like her!" Hinata slurred, throwing her fist up into the air.

"Too bad, I've already claimed her," Kiba said with a lustful growl and followed after the girl, leaving Hinata and Shino on the porch.

"… Having fun, Hinata?" Shino asked.

"I am! I'm soooooo glad you guys brought me," Hinata giggled out happily.

~ Switch ~

Ino and Temari muscled their way past the party goers to try and get to where Hinata was. When they were at the spot she was just in, Ino looked around desperately to find the busty teen.

"Dammit, where did she go?" Ino mumbled to herself.

"I just can't catch a break," Temari sighed out, chugging down the rest of her drink. She was about to return to leaning on a wall when she felt Ino tug at her arm.

"I see Kiba!" Ino said as though Temari was supposed to know what that meant.

The two were headed outside when a pretty girl walked past them that seemed familiar to Temari, and then the boy with the tattoos on his face from earlier followed close behind. Ino tugged Temari onward till they were outside on the porch. The hot girl Temari had seen was now a few feet away from her, and damn if she didn't look better up close.

"Shino! Hinata!" Ino called and walked over to the two.

"Ino! I mished you!" the girl said throwing a hug at the blonde.

"Huh?" Ino said, taken aback by the forwardness of the usual shy girl. She looked over at Shino who raised his plastic cup and then held up three fingers. "Oooh, hey Hinata," Ino finally said returning the hug.

"I haven't seen you for days!" Hinata said releasing the girl.

"Haha, yeah. Oh, this is my friend Temari. She's getting over a break up so be nice to her," Ino said motioning to Temari.

"Hey there," Temari said, giving Hinata the look over.

"Hey, you're sexy," Hinata said staring at Temari's body.

"Glad to see you two getting along," Ino said coyly, giving a thumbs up to Shino. Shino just smiled (though no one could see it).

"I'm gonna go get a drink. I trust that you girls can look out for each other," Shino said before disappearing back in to the house.

"Bye Shino!" Hinata yelled after her friend before giggling.

"What's so funny?" Temari asked in her most seductive voice.

"Hehe, I was just thinking how amazing it'd feel to hug you," Hinata said, her face all flushed.

"Well, let's find out," Temari said and quickly hugged the younger girl.

Hinata giggled and hugged Temari back, tightly. Both girls felt a hot electric current pulse through their insides as their bodies clashed. Both their big chests meshed together in the most erotic way. The feeling was incredible. And their hips were barely touching but only from that, they both felt the beginning of their nether regions getting wet. They didn't dare pull away, not yet until this craving feeling was satisfied. But both girls knew that a hug wouldn't stifle this lustful appetite.

"Ahem," Ino interjected. Both girls slowly looked over at her. "Not wanting to break up this love connection or anything, but I don't think here is the place, ne?" Ino suggested looking around at all the people.

Both girls looked around and decided it would be best not to make a scene. They reluctantly separated, but stayed close to each other. They kept giving each other drunken bedroom eyes. Ino noticed this and smiled smugly to herself.

"Let's get back to the party," Ino suggested.

"Yeah," Temari said snaking an arm around Hinata's waist and pulling her closer. Hinata blushed a bit, but didn't protest in the slightest and the girls walked back inside.

~ Switch ~

Hinata wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she liked the way she was feeling. She wasn't .all shy and reclusive. She wanted to be the center of attention… Of Temari's attention. She felt such a strong attraction to the older blonde that it was consuming her. She just wanted to feel the other's lips on hers, and that amazing body pressed up against her curvy one without the barrier of clothes separating their flesh. The more Hinata thought, the hotter her body became. There was no way that she was leaving without getting a piece of the girl.

She stayed glued to Temari's side as they walked into the room where everyone was dancing and grinding against each other. Hinata blushed a bit at the sight, but kept in step with Temari and Ino as they walked towards the big sweaty mass of people. The girls found an acceptable spot and Temari let her arm fall from Hinata's waist so they could dance. Hinata just shyly watched as Ino and Temari shook their bodies and jiggled their tits and ass around. Hinata wasn't sure what to do, a part of her wanted to go hide in a closet somewhere (preferable back at her house) and another part wanted to pull the older blonde to her body and make sweet love to it.

"Come on Hinata, dance," Temari said grabbing both Hinata's hands, making the younger girl dance along with her.

"O-okay," Hinata stuttered out, trying to mimic the way Temari and Ino were moving.

Temari pulled Hinata's body close to her own and started to grind her hips against the younger girls. Their bodies moved along with the music and to the rhythm of the mutual lust between them. Ino sensed this and slowly danced away over to a group of boys she could seduce. The two girls hardly noticed the departure of their friend. They were only focused on each other and the feelings surging through their bodies. Temari leaned down and rested her forehead on Hinata's so that their eyes were locked and lips only inches apart.

"I'm really glad I got dragged to this party," Hinata commented, her pale eyes not leaving Temari's dark ones.

"Me too, and to think I almost didn't come. I never would have found a little hottie like you," Temari whispered so only Hinata could hear.

Hinata blushed and felt as Temari let go of one of her hands and reached around to give a chaste squeeze to her bottom. Hinata's face turned completely red but she just kept staring at the blonde. Feeling a bit daring, Hinata used her unoccupied hand to rub up and down Temari's side, sensually rubbing the girl's hips when her hand came back down. Temari smirked and leaned in till her lips were brushing up against Hinata's. Hinata leaned her head up so their lips were completely pressed together in a kiss.

The feeling was like magic. Temari's lips were soft and demanding. Her mouth automatically took over the kiss, and started to deepen it almost instantly. Hinata followed the blondes lead and opened her mouth up when she felt Temari lightly suckling on her bottom lip. Hinata felt the hand on her ass give a firm squeeze causing her to let out a little 'eep' into Temari's mouth. Temari's lips curled into a smirk at the cuteness Hinata was exhibiting. Temari slowly started prodding Hinata's mouth with her tongue and lightly licked Hinata's own tongue. Hinata, not being too experienced in the ways of kissing (or anything sexual) did what felt natural to her.

Hinata let her tongue poke at and swirl around Temari's wet muscle. Temari let the younger girl get accustom to her tongue, she guessed the girl wasn't too familiar with anything sexual and was just going with what felt right. Hinata was becoming even more daring with her actions, because she gave a hard nip to Temari's tongue making the older girl let out a whimper in surprise and slightly withdrew her tongue. Hinata licked at Temari's lips in an apology. Temari narrowed her eyes playfully and shoved her tongue completely into Hinata's mouth. The tongue licked all inside Hinata, from her lips to her teeth, then to the roof of her mouth and finally her tongue. Temari let out a frenzy of licking and swirling and nipping at it. Hinata tried her best to keep up, but the older girl was proving to be very experienced.

~ Switch ~

Temari decided to stop playing around and slowly withdrew her tongue and moved her head away from the kiss. Hinata was a bit disappointed that the kiss wasn't continuing, so she looked up at Temari with her big pale eyes, searching for the same want she was feeling. Temari smiled down at the girl, and lightly thrusted her hips against Hinata's. A light pink blush appeared on her cheeks and she looked so cute that all Temari wanted was to jump the dark haired girl.

"Would you wanna come back to my place, Hinata?" Temari asked, moving her hand up so she was rubbing Hinata's lower back.

"Would it be okay?" Hinata asked, not breaking eye contact.

"Of course, that's why I'm asking," Temari said, giggling a bit.

"Then I would love to," Hinata said, smiling.

Temari moved away from the girl and laced her fingers with Hinata's and started pulling her away from the crowd of dancing kids. Hinata saw Ino give her a thumbs up which Hinata waved back at the girl, making a mental note to thank her when she got the chance. Temari lead Hinata from room to room, looking for someone.

"I need to find my brother, he's my driver tonight," Temari explained.

"Ah," Hinata said, nodding understandingly.

Temari was looking around almost frantically. She needed to find Gaara and get the hell out of there and get Hinata on her bed so she could ravish the girl. She'd mumble curse words under her breath after searching each room. She didn't want Hinata changing her mind, but she was getting all frazzled with not being able to find her brother. She was about to scream out in frustration, when a mop top of red hair appeared next to her.

"Gaara! I've found you!" Temari exclaimed happily.

"Technically I found you," Gaara said in his usual monotone voice.

"Whatever, can you drive me and my… friend home now?" Temari asked as nicely as possible, jerking her head back to Hinata.

Gaara looked between the two girls then at their intertwined hands and gave a nod of understanding. Hinata blushed a bit, but didn't let go of Temari's hand. In fact, she actually held it tighter. This made Temari smirk ever so slightly.

"I'll take you guys back to the house, but we have some damage control to take care of," Gaara said before heading towards the door.

"What? Damage control?" Temari asked, following her little brother.

As soon as they walked out the door, she saw what he meant. Kankuro was arguing with the boy with the tattoos on his face that she had seen earlier. He looked about ready to punch the guy. Temari sighed to herself and headed over to her brother to break the fight up before it got out of control.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled at her brother.

"Kiba?" Hinata said, much to Temari's surprise. She then recalled that she had seen this boy with Hinata earlier that evening.

Both boys turned to look at the girls that had called out their names. Panic ran across Kankuro's face while surprise was plastered on the other boys. As the boys weren't arguing at the moment Temari noticed the blonde haired girl that she had also seen the tattooed boy following. She was trying to break up the fighting. It was then that Temari realized that she had seen this girl before tonight; hanging with her brother. It all clicked in her head and she slowly shook her head.

"Kankuro, fighting over a girl, really?" she said with a smirk.

"It's not just any girl! Izzy is the most amazing girl!" Kankuro defended.

"And she's MY girl!" the tattooed boy named Kiba said.

"No, she's gonna be MINE!" Kankuro growled out.

"Like hell!" Kiba growled back.

It looked as if they were about to knock each other out. Temari was gonna be pissed if her stupid ass brother ruined her chances of getting some tonight. She was about to lay the hurt down when someone else beat her to it. The girl called Izzy punched them both right in the sides. The boys doubled over slightly and looked over at the girl they were fighting over. She seemed a bit annoyed.

"First off, I don't belong to either of you! Neither of you have had the balls to actually ask me out! And second, I don't even know who I'd pick out of both of you cause I really really really like you both equally. So either give up on me or we're just going to have a fucking threesome!" Izzy shouted in a slight rage.

Everyone in the immediate area looked towards the commotion. Izzy was huffing and puffing, waiting for either one of the boys to respond. Kankuro and Kiba were shocked at the outburst from their dream girl. They looked at each other… No, they were checking each other out! The two boys locked eyes and gave an agreeing nod then turned back to Izzy.

"Alright, a threesome it is," Kiba said walking to the girl.

"Wh-what?" Izzy asked, clearly taken aback.

"Yeah, I mean you're hot, this Kiba guy is hot, I'm hot… I wouldn't mind trying this out," Kankuro said, walking closer as well.

Izzy's mouth curled in a triumphant smile as both boys stood between her. She grabbed their hands, locking them in with hers. "Awesome. My place then," she said before practically dragging the willing boys to her car to seal this arrangement.

"… That was odd," Hinata finally said.

"Very odd," Temari added.

"I expected it," Gaara said before walking in the direction of Temari's car.

~ Switch ~

Hinata was very interested and very confused by what had just happened between Kiba, that Izzy chick, and the other boy. But she was brought back to her own situation when she felt a tug at her hand. Temari was walking in the direction of the red head she assumed was her brother. Hinata smiled to herself and fell into step with Temari. She leaned into the blonde's arm and nuzzled her head against the limb. Her insides were all warm and fuzzy and although she wasn't completely sure what was gonna happen tonight, she was game for anything at the moment… Especially if her partner was Temari.

Hinata didn't know what to say to the girl so the walk was a quiet one. Temari would squeeze Hinata's hand every now and then, but that was it. The trio finally arrived at a dark purple car that looked quite expensive. The red head got in the driver's seat as Temari opened the back seat door, allowing Hinata to get in first. Hinata climbed into the back and was extremely happy when Temari got in next to her.

"Home, Jeeves," Temari giggled out to her brother.

"Drunkard," he said with a sigh before turning the car on and heading to their house.

Hinata's body felt all light and fluffy, probably due to the alcohol. Her head was up in the clouds and the only thing that was occupying her thoughts was Temari. Hinata looked over at the older girl and smiled. Temari looked so gorgeous to Hinata. The unruly blonde hair, her sharp narrow eyes, her full lips, her busty chest, her exposed stomach… Hinata was very surprised that she hadn't fainted yet. Hinata felt a bit daring so with her unoccupied hand, she reached over and lightly danced her fingers across Temari's stomach. To Hinata's amusement, Temari let out a cross between a giggle and a moan. The older girl looked down at her and gave a little smirk before leaning in and pressing her lips to Hinata's.

~ Switch ~

Temari was quite proud of herself for catching a cutie like Hinata. Proud and lucky; though Hinata probably didn't realize it, but she was a natural. Her kisses, though a bit clumsy, were sweet and _very_ enjoyable. The way she would randomly touch Temari's body was also a welcomed surprised. It always seems to catch Temari off-guard and that suspense along with the warm feeling it brought delighted Temari to no end. She was being drawn into this girl more and more.

As Temari's lips pressed against Hinata's supple ones, the older girl had to restrain herself. It was like kissing honey; almost too sweet but such an enchanting feeling. Temari kept the kiss simple and non-overpowering. She wanted to show the girl that along with being rough, she could also exhibit lovability. Temari took her free hand and cupped the side of Hinata's face sensually. She could feel the heat from the girls cheeks against her palm, reinforcing the cute image Temari had set upon Hinata. Temari pulled away and set her eyes on the lovely face before her. Hinata's pale skin looked like it was glowing in the faint moon light. Temari stroked down Hinata's face and then her hair. She picked up a bit of the soft locks and brought them to her lips. She kissed at it delicately and then let it fall so it rested on Hinata's bosom.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata" Temari said. She wasn't just saying that to get in the girl's panties either, she meant it.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself," Hinata said from her previous thoughts.

The two just stared into each other's eyes, sharing a sentimental moment. They'd whisper a few appealing words every now and then, but for the most part they stayed lost in the moment together. Gaara looked at them through the rearview mirror and would roll his eyes at their sappiness. He was more than relived as he pulled into the driveway to their estate (Because the Sabaku's don't have a house, but an estate!). He put the car in park right in front of the house and turned towards the lovers.

"We're here, get out," Gaara said as nicely as possible.

"Thank you little brother," Temari said getting out first.

"Yes, thank you," Hinata said, bowing her head a bit before following Temari out.

Temari shut the car door and watched as Gaara rolled down the window. "Can I go back? I was thinking of wooing some girls," Gaara commented.

"Uh, yeah. Go for it," Temari said quite amazed.

"Thanks big sis," Gaara said surprisingly sweetly before driving off back in the direction of the party.

Temari watched as her brother drove off, and if not for the fact that she had a horny hottie waiting with her, she'd follow Gaara to investigate this strange turn of events. But she did have a horny babe with her and there was no way that Temari was going to let her get away.

"Well, this is my house. Come," Temari said heading to the front door.

"Ah, yes!" Hinata exclaimed, following Temari up the walkway.

~ Switch ~

The house was big, almost as big as Hinata's… almost. Hinata didn't really pay any mind to it though. She could only think about Temari… mainly her body…. Her naked body. Hinata's face went a deep shade of red as he tried to keep her dirty mind semi-clean. To help this, she focused on Temari unlocking the door. As soon as the older girl successfully unlocked it, she pushed the door open and stepped into the dark house. Hinata followed and figured the occupants of the house were either gone or asleep. Temari turned on the light and grabbed on to Hinata's hand.

"My room is upstairs. Don't worry, we're the only one's here right now," Temari said reassuringly.

Hinata gave a humble nod, and allowed herself to be lead to the designated room. She looked around at the artwork on the walls and decor of the house. She quite liked it. It defiantly made her think of Temari. Though she imagined since Temari lived there a lot of things would. The two girls passed several doors before Temari stopped at one at the end of the hallway. The blonde pushed open the door and stepped in, turning the light on as she did. Hinata followed close behind, looking into the room, looking at the extension of Temari's life.

The room was tidier than Hinata expected and everything seemed to have a place. There were tons of books and CDs in multiple bookshelves. A random assortment of posters covered the light tan walls and the carpet was an odd shade of purple. Nonetheless, Hinata quite liked it. The room smelled like Temari, and that made her happy. As Hinata soaked it all in, Temari let go of the younger's hand and slowly walked to her bed.

Hinata was grounded back to reality as she felt the warmth around her hand disappear. She watched as Temari walked to the large bed in the corner. Without even realizing, Hinata did the same till she was seated on the bed next to the blonde. She turned her body so she was facing Temari, and Temari did the same. Both girls just looked at each other, not sure where to start. Temari was the first to lean in, prompting Hinata to follow the action.

The girl's lips met in a warm kiss. Hinata slightly tilted her head to one side, and Temari tilted hers the other way. Their lips were locked in a kiss that was growing into a make-out session. Temari, of course, was the first to part her lips and let her tongue wonder closer to the other girl's silky lips. Hinata willingly opened her mouth to the blonde. As Temari's tongue started to slither into the other's mouth, it was abruptly met with Hinata's own muscle. It licked at Temari's in a demanding style. Hinata felt all too daring with Temari, a feeling she'd never experienced with anyone else.

~ Switch ~

Temari caressed up and down Hinata's sides, letting her fingers dance over the curves. She felt the reverberations in Hinata's mouth, signaling that the younger girl was enjoying being touched. This pleased Temari since all she wanted to do was touch Hinata all night long. She let her hands slide to Hinata's front, resting momentarily on her stomach. Temari lazily opened one of her eyes and saw that Hinata's eyes were tightly shut and her cheeks were bright red. Temari smirked into the kiss and forced her tongue deeper into Hinata's mouth. She used all her might to show Hinata that she was in charge. The younger faltered slightly under the dominance that Temari exhibited, but her tongue kept up its playful dance.

Temari grew a bit aggravated as her tongue was being lead around by Hinata's. She let a little growl rumble into the younger's mouth before gently nipping her tongue. Hinata let out a slight squeak and opened her pale eyes only to stare into dark blue ones. The look in Temari's eyes made the younger girl squirm. It's like she was being pleasurably touched on the very inside of her being. Temari slowly pulled away from Hinata's mouth and smirked at the look she was giving.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I won't do anything you won't like," Temari purred out as she removed her shirt.

~ Switch ~

Hinata was left a bit speechless when Temari removed her shirt revealing her bra. Seeing the older girls more than average sized breasts peaking out of their bindings sent little tingles throughout her body. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Hinata quickly shed her button-up shirt and peeled away her tank top, revealing her own intimate flesh. Now it was Temari's turn to be dumbfounded. She thought she'd have to pin Hinata down and forcibly remove her clothing… But this worked better.

"Wow Hinata~ You sure do have a lovely chest. Bigger than what I first though," Temari said all sultry like. She leaned in a bit and reached up and laid one of her hands on a clothed bosom.

Hinata gave her own little smirked and mimicked Temari's actions, except she lightly grabbed onto both Temari's breasts with her hands. "You do as well, Temari. I think I want to see them," Hinata purred out and leaned in, letting her hands slide around Temari's sides.

Temari was about to protest, but the feeling of tongue and lips on the sweet spot of her neck left her unwilling to speak. Hinata bit down onto the soft flesh of Temari's neck as her hands quickly found the hooks of the bra. With a quick flick of her fingers, the bra was undone and the younger girl moved her hands to the blonde's shoulders. Hinata suckled on Temari's collar bone as her hands swiped the straps of her bra down. Temari gasped as the cool air hit her exposed chest.

Hinata was pleased with herself for accomplishing her task. She smirked as she let her tongue lick at Temari's neck, down past her collar bone, and then down even more till Hinata's tongue reached the beginning of Temari's cleavage. She quickly moved her head to one of Temari's breasts and attached her mouth to the semi-erect nub. Her eyes darted up to look at Temari and she was delighted to see the older girl's mouth slightly agape and her eyes half lidded. Hinata let her tongue swirl around the nipple as one of her hands rubbed down Temari's stomach. The younger girl used her weight to slightly push Temari down, her mouth still securely attached to her chest.

~ Switch ~

Temari went down willingly and her hands found refuge in gripping Hinata's long soft hair. She could feel Hinata's hand snaking down her body so she let her legs spread a bit, hoping the trail would end at her moist opening. The hot tongue and use of teeth on her nipple gave Temari such pleasure that she couldn't help but let out moans. Her breast weren't usually this sensitive, but the way Hinata worked her boobs over was simply amazing.

She let her hands run through Hinata's hair some more before placing her them on the girl's shoulders and sliding her bra straps down. She felt a pain encircle around her nipple and looked down to see Hinata looking back up at her. Temari used her eyes to plead with the girl to reveal herself, but all she got back was a look that told her to wait. She pouted but placed her hands back in the dark hair again.

Temari's stomach tightened as she felt a hand on her inner thigh. Hinata had reached the short skirt Temari was sporting and her hands were sliding up said skirt. She could feel the warm touch through the fishnet stockings she wore, but she wished she could feel more. As if reading her mind, Hinata started tugging at the stockings, trying to remove them. Temari lifted her lower half up to help Hinata with her task. She could feel the younger girl mumble against her breast as the stockings were reluctant to part off Temari's flesh.

~ Switch ~

Hinata was getting all frazzled with the stubborn stockings. She did her best to pull them down with one hand, but it was proving very difficult. She'd bite down on Temari's nipple as each yank failed to remove the fishnets. Hinata could feel the older girl squirm under her at the assault on her nipple, but Hinata didn't care. She quite liked being rough with another person, it was kind of like she was taking her hidden anger out in a constructive way. Hinata slid her other hand down to help with the removal and finally the stockings came down to Temari's ankles.

Hinata removed her mouth from the nipple and hovered over Temari like she was some delicious prey. The blonde looked up and lust was glazing her eyes. Hinata smirks and tip toed her fingers up Temari's thigh, the flesh getting hotter as they came to the junction of her hip. The heiress' slid her finger down the crevice of Temari's thigh till it met with cloth. Temari let out a cute little whimper as she felt the slight friction of the digit around her sex area. Hinata smiled proudly and gently poked at Temari's clothed pussy.

"Oh my, it seems your panties are slightly soaked," Hinata teased, poking a bit harder at the girl's sex.

"Pff, yours are probably in the same state," Temari smirked and in one quick motion, she maneuvered her arm down till her hand made a rough grab in between Hinata's legs.

Hinata was surprised at this action, but a sweet moan leaked from her lips as a tingle of pleasure ran through her body. Temari sat up slightly and continued to rub Hinata through her shorts. After recovering from the initial surprise, Hinata went back to rubbing Temari's own sex. The older girl bit her lower lip as her sensitive parts were stimulated. Hinata could feel the panties becoming wetter and started rubbing a bit harder. This action did not falter Temari's own ministrations on Hinata though, but the younger girl smirked knowing she had the advantage here. With one swift motion, one of Hinata's long slender fingers had slid under the cloth over Temari's pussy and gently rubbed up the hot sex.

"Ahhhh.." Temari gasped at the pleasurable friction.

Hinata didn't say anything, just smiled and rubbed her finger along the outside of Temari's pussy. Her finger collected a bit of Temari's sticky juices as she rubbed the blonde. The thought of knowing that Hinata had caused this reaction in Temari pleased her to no end. Hinata embedded her finger between the hot folds of Temari's sex and let the finger press against the opening to the blonde's core.

"It's so hot down here, Temari," Hinata cooed, pressing her finger harder, but not enough to where it would enter.

~ Switch ~

Temari squirmed underneath Hinata's teasing. All she wanted was for Hinata to be inside of her and give her even more pleasure. A dull haze started to fill Temari's head as the finger moved and lightly prodded her womanhood. She tried to grip onto some sense of dominance, so she roughly tugged down Hinata's shorts. Temari was relieved that the girl wasn't wearing a belt or else the denim wouldn't have come off so easily.

Temari pulled the shorts down till they were right above Hinata's knees. This gave Temari enough room to entice the girls own private glands. The younger girl smirked down at Temari as if to say she was letting the older girl touch her. Temari shook the look from her thoughts and concentrated on pleasuring the beautiful female before her. Hinata had added a second finger to the rubbing, but still didn't penetrate the girl.

Temari let out a lustful growl as she trailed her tanned hand up a milky thigh. The skin was so soft and alluring to the blonde. She could feel the supple flesh grow hotter as her hand reached his destination. She let her hand rest on the front of Hinata's panties, relishing in the victory of snatching up a hot girl. Temari felt the younger girl shudder a bit as her hand traveled from the top of her panties, to underneath the clothe, and ultimately to the girl's hardened clitoris. Temari smirked inwardly and gave it a pinch.

Hinata let out a mewling sound. Temari was a bit surprised by it, but was also delighted. She pinched the girl's clit again, gaining the same reaction. The blonde swore she saw a bit of a glare from Hinata, but was stunned as she felt a slim finger enter her. Hinata had sunk her digit all the way into Temari in one go. She swirled the finger around within the girl, massaging against her walls.

"Hmm, I wonder how many others have felt these wickedly drenched insides," Hinata purred as she wiggled her finger around.

All Temari could do was blush and bite her lip to suppress her erotic voice. She didn't want to give Hinata any more satisfaction than she already had. The dirty talk was turning her on even more and Hinata was probably aware of this by the way her finger pressed around trying to locate her certain spot. The blonde mustered all her concentration on her hand pleasuring Hinata. The temporary cease of motion had ended and Temari used two fingers to roughly rub against the younger girls dripping gap. Hinata's own hand faltered slightly at the feeling, but a smirk plastered across her face. Hinata started to slowly move her finger in and out of Temari. The sound of her juices sloshing along with the thrusting of Hinata's finger embarrassed the hell out of Temari. She needed some redemption, so she quickly jostled two of her fingers into Hinata's virgin tight cunt.

~ Switch ~

Hinata was stunned at the odd pleasure that coursed through her body. It was as if Temari had turned on a switch inside of her as the blonde's finger penetrated her. Hinata had only felt the enjoyment of her own fingers and even then it wasn't that often. But having Temari do it was completely different. It felt so amazing and delightful that Hinata couldn't contain it. Hinata added another finger into Temari and was thrusting them in and out like mad. Her hips were also bucking against Temari's hand in the same rhythm as her fingers. Hinata so desperately wanted to feel more of the bliss that was to be had.

She could feel each little movement of Temari's finger inside of her and it was driving her insane. She wanted to feel more but at the same time she wanted to just stop and enjoy the closeness. But that last thought was tossed from Hinata's mind as Temari started to slide her finger from side to side in Hinata.

"My my Hinata, for such a lewd girl you sure are tight. This wouldn't happen to be your first sexual experience now would it?" Temari taunted already knowing the answer.

Hinata just puffed out her reddened cheeks and turned her face away from Temari's gaze. To punish the older girl for embarrassing her, Hinata shoved her fingers into the girl very hard. Temari let out a little pleasured yelp and her inner walls tightened. Hinata could hear Temari grumble before using her finger to massage the inside of Hinata's sex.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Temari said softly.

Hinata smiled and slowly withdrew her fingers from Temari. This displeased the blonde but she looked at Hinata's lust soaked face and knew that things were only going to heated up. "If you're sorry then make me feel even better than right now," Hinata slightly panted out and moved so that she was completely off of Temari. Temari's finger slipped out from inside Hinata as the girl moved. Hinata got into a sitting position with her back against the headboard, shaking off her shorts and panties so her entire lower half was naked. Her legs were slightly spread in a suggestive manner. Temari knew what Hinata wanted and she was sure as hell going to give it to her.

~ Switch ~

Temari crawled closer to Hinata, her hands sliding up the younger girls feet and shins. She licked her lips to moisten them as the distance between her head and Hinata's pussy closed. Temari's hands rubbed the girl's knees before pushing them apart, allowing the older female to position herself between those creamy legs. Tanned hands trekked there way up the pale skin of Hinata's thigh and slid to the inner parts, opening her self even more to the blonde.

Temari stared at the glistening folds of Hinata's pussy. There wasn't any hair to obstruct her viewing and that turned her on even more. She could feel Hinata squirm with impatience which made the blonde giggle and dip her head down and give a slow lick between Hinata's lower lips. A sweet moan poured out of the younger girl that encouraged Temari to lick again, only this time she flicked her tongue against the clit.

The younger girl had never felt so much pleasure before, and Temari could sense this. The blonde licked at Hinata's slit teasingly, collecting whatever juices that were present. She'd prod the tight entrance experimentally, delighted at the sounds Hinata's voice produced. The older girl couldn't take it anymore as she shoved the muscle deep within the younger's cavern. It was hot and clamping down on her tongue. Hinata's moan echoed throughout the room as she was entered.

One of Hinata's hands moved down to her pussy where she spread her outer lips, allowing Temari more access. Temari obliged in the help and thrusted her tongue in and out of the girl. She tasted so sweet even with the slight sour aftertaste. The blonde moved one of her hands up so her thumb was pressed securely over the dark haired girls clit, rubbing it roughly. Her tongue kept up a fast pace and once her jaw started to ache, she replaced the muscled with two fingers. She scissored the digits deep within Hinata, sucking on her clit.

The younger girl arched her back as a hot coil wound within her body. She was surprised as scream erupted from her throat when Temari pressed on an spot she herself didn't know she had. Temari's ears perked at the sound and pressed more on the patch of smoothness deep within Hinata. Her fingers were all the way in and by the way the other girl's walls were constricting against them, Hinata was close. As her the digits were shoved in and out, Temari hooked them upwards, lightly scrapping the others insides.

~ Switch ~

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and the coil unraveled in the most sensational experience she had ever had. She gripped at the sheets with one hand as her other struggled to keep her pussy exposed. A shrill moan came from the very core of her body as she rode out her orgasm. Her eyes shone with lust as Temari licked up the mess. She felt weight shifting off the bed and glances as Temari walked over to her dresser. Hinata didn't pay much mind to the action as she struggled to regain her breath.

It wasn't until the bed lowered that Hinata looked up at her lover. She was a bit more than surprised to see the blondes lips wrapped around one end of a long double ended dildo. The sight of half the toy in Temari's mouth sparked something inside the younger girl. She sat up and crawled closer, grabbing the unoccupied end. She smirked as Temari watched what she was doing.

Even though Hinata had never done anything like this, she went with her instincts and brought the toy to her own mouth. A pink tongue crept out and licked at the rubbed. Not finding anything wrong with it, she wrapper her full lips around the head, biting down on the device. Temari smirked herself before continuing the blowjob on the inanimate object. Hinata followed suit, mimicking Temari's actions. Both girls started moaning as the aching in their nether regions grew.

~ Switch ~

Temari popped the toy out of her mouth and raised a suggestive eyebrow at Hinata. "I think you're gonna like this," she cooed, pushing Hinata back down. She removed the toy from the youngers mouth and brought it down to her exposed pussy. Hinata spread her legs easily, desperate to feel this penetration. The blonde nudged at the opening, it was defiantly wet enough but would it actually fit in Hinata's virgin hole. All those thoughts were thrown out the window as the dark haired girl moved her hips, allowing the first inch to slowly push into her.

An audible gulp came from the young girl, but the way she moved her body told Temari she needed it in one go. Temari took a firm hold on the dildo and shoved the half all the way inside of Hinata. The younger girls eyes widened as she was stretched out. The pain wasn't as bad as the uncomfortableness. Hinata shifted her body, trying to adjust to the big intrusion. It was a good thing her adrenaline was running on high or else the pain probably would have overridden her sense.

Temari sat there, waiting for Hinata to adjust. She started getting into position, rubbing the other end of the toy at her own slippery entrance. When she saw Hinata prop herself up on her elbows to watch is when the blonde started moving her body on the dildo. Hinata marveled at how the the thick plastic disappeared into Temari with ease. Soon, only a few inches of the toy separated the two girl's pussies.

~ Switch ~

The feeling was incredible and new to Hinata. With each little push and jerk of Temari's hips, the object inside of her moved. This caused a rubbing deep within Hinata's core that sent shivers up her spine. Her brain was going numb with euphoria and she wanted it to spread throughout her entire body.

She wiggled her hips in an attempt to feel more, but the reaction she got was a low hiss from Temari. She looked over at the blonde and smiled at her pleasure stricken face. Hinata's spirit was lit and she continued to move her body, causing Temari to let out a string of moans.

"Fu-fuck, Hinata. You need to stop, I'm supposed to be the one teaching you," Temari spat out through moans. She was the more experienced one, therefore she thought she'd have to show Hinata how to obtain true pleasure. Instead, the young heiress was making her feel like she was in Heaven.

"How's about I just fuck you so hard that you can't teach me. I quite like that idea," Hinata slurred. Her head was still a bit foggy from the alcohol, but she didn't care in the least. She pushed her body against the toy, making it slide deeper into her blonde lover.

Temari's voice was purely erotic. Her eyes were glazed and her mouth lolled open. She had never been with a girl that move their body the way Hinata was doing. She usually had to be the one to initiate the moving, causing her lover to be the one receiving more pleasure. It was nice and Temari was enjoying herself immensely. Hinata could tell Temari was getting pushed deeper and deeper into the world of ecstasy so she rolled her hips, causing the toy to do the same. After getting over the initial pleasure, Temari decided it was time to do her part in the intercourse. She pushed into the toy at the same time Hinata did, making both ends disappear into either girl. The pace they had set caused the dildo to reach deep inside their pussies, almost causing their outer lips to touch.

The room was filled with panting and the smell of hot sex. The two girl's legs were intertwined with one another as their hips ground closer. The pace they kept was steady, not to fast but certainly not slow. They could feel as each new inch was pushed in either one of their openings. Temari's body was writhing as she was getting more of the dildo into her than Hinata. She had always been so dominant so it was new for her to be the submissive partner. Hinata being all new to this sexual pleasure enjoyed watching Temari moan and get closer to her climax by her actions.

Temari's breath started to hitch and one of her hands grasped at Hinata's. The younger girl grabbed her hand and held it tight as she started going faster. The dildo was slippery and slid in a lot easier than before. Using her free hand, Hinata grabbed onto the little part of dildo that wasn't in either pussy and held it it firmly. She stopped her moving and grinned as Temari looked at her with wanting.

"If you want to cum, then move yourself, bitch," Hinata smirked evilly. She wasn't one for swearing, but this desire that was building gave her the courage to act very un-Hinata like.

Temari whined a bit, but her hips started to move. Hinata got a nice view of Temari's gaping pussy accepting the thick toy deeper. The blonde moved like a pro on the plastic, swirling her hips as she moved down on it. Hinata's pale hand started to get the blonde's drippings on it and the occasional brushing up of her pussy, but that just turned the heiress on more. She wasn't too concerned with her own pleasure as she was Temari's. The blondes whole body moved as she forced more and more of the toy into her core. Hinata was all but mesmerized by the sight of the older girls ample bosoms jiggling in time time with her movement.

Excitement reached into Hinata's core and compelled her to move along with the blonde. The young girl let go of the dildo and started to move her hips in time with Temari. They had yet again found a steady rhythm of grinding into each other. Hinata started moving her hips so fast that she was basically fucking Temari's wanting cunt. A burning sensation started to spread from each girl's pussies. They could feel a release about to happen. Temari looked up at Hinata and could tell that they were both reaching the top of their momentum. Hinata looked right back and had a bit of a stubborn demeanor behind that of the pleasure.

The heiress wasn't about to let herself cum first, so she held it in and moved her body feverishly. Temari was screaming and clawing at the bed as the rush finally hit her body. Her walls tightened and loosened and tightened back up on the dildo as she actually came on the plastic. As Temari laid there, panting for breath, Hinata swirled her hips and held her breath. It came out in short meager pants as the dark haired girl fought to keep the burning feeling alive inside her. She tried moving harder, but that just seemed to drive the orgasm farther away. She had held out too long and now she had lost it. A small sigh left her voice as she stopped moving and just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Temari noticed something was wrong so she willed herself to sit up, wincing at the after feeling of the thick toy inside her still. "You okay?" she asked, her eyes trailing to the sloppy remnants of their love making.

"Yeah," the young girl began, turning her head to the side. "I just didn't... Y'know.."

"O-Oh..." Temari muttered, feeling a bit guilty. She was the one that was supposed to make Hinata feel good, but she had selfishly let herself be swept up in the dominance and pleasure to remember about her partner. "Sorry.."

"It's fine Temari, it wasn't your fault," Hinata reassured her, sitting up as well.

"I don't think it is," the blonde said. She moved her body so that the pink toy slid out, the end glistening with the evidence of her orgasm. "Let me make it up to you," she cooed before gently pulling the dildo out of Hinata.

"H-How?" the girl asked as a noticeable shiver ran up her spine from the withdrawal of the sex object.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do," Temari purred, crawling closer to Hinata.

"Anything... I want?" Hinata questioned slowly, a devilish smirk playing on her lips.

"Yep. I'm all yours," the blonde said seductively. She was between the girls thighs, tongue licking over her lips.

"In that case, there's something I want to try with you..." the heiress lingered, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the blonde, a smirk clearly evident even with her lips being pressed against the others.

~Early Morning~

"Hush it, Ino," the red head whispered as they made their way down the hall. After going back to the party, the younger Sabaku sibling had found a situation where a drunk guy was trying to put the moves on a clearly uninterested Ino. This resulted in the nameless guy getting punch and thrown flat on his back and the blonde into the arms of her savior. They had spent most of the night in the car, parked at the local park, just talking. Ino had been the one to suggest going back to his house, and Gaara didn't refuse.

"Why? Who's here that you don't want finding out about me?" Ino asked, her cheeks pouting out cutely.

"It's not that. Temari and that Hyuuga girl are here," Gaara whispered, holding onto Ino's hand tightly like he was afraid that if he let go she'd disappear.

"Oh yeeeeah," Ino squealed in a hushed tone.

As the pair walked down the hallway, Ino stopped in front of the door that was obviously Temari's. Gaara tugged on her hand, but Ino shot him a look for him to wait. "I just want to take a peek," Ino smirked, placing her hand on the doorknob.

"That probably isn't a good idea," Gaara said, but he knew better than to argue with Ino. If there was anything he'd learned in the short amount of time spending with the blonde was that she was stubborn and was used to getting her way.

Of course Ino disregarding Gaara's warning and slowly turned the handle. She quickly shoved the door open a tad and peered in. Curiosity being Gaara's worst flaw, got the better of him and he looked into his older sister's room. The site that met the pair was... Very eye opening.

Both girls were asleep, but it was Temari's position that raised questions. Her arms were cuffed together and around the middle post of her headboard. A silk blindfold was around her eyes and some kind of make-quick nipple clamps was securely snug around just one of the girls buds. Hinata's unconscious body was draped across the older girls upper body. A big satisfied smile on her face as she rested. And finally to put the final touches on the scene before the two, a lard dildo was shoved up Temari's pussy while a smaller toy was protruding from her asshole. Both the girl's legs were intertwined with each others, and both seemed to be pleased with whatever had gone on previous to them falling into slumber.

Without a single word or sound being made, Ino closed the door. Both herself and Gaara just stood outside the room, flabbergasted. Both their faces were bright red and awkwardness filled the air around them.

"So..." Ino finally said, hating the silence.

"Let's never speak of this," Gaara said quickly, bringing his hand up to rest his fingers on one side of his forehead and temple.

"Agreed," the blonde replied, shaking her head slightly.

"My room..." the boy said, turning in the direction they had been going in before. Ino nodded and grabbed his hand, letting him lead her.

They both didn't know how to feel, but they just wanted to forget the embarrassing scene and go make their own passion filled events. They'd probably one day look back on this with both girls and have a good laugh, but until then they'd pretend they didn't see anything and just watching as Temari and Hinata shared a beautiful and long romance.

! It's done! And in time for that fuckers birthday! It took me from summer till now to write this and you better fucking appreciate this! 

And to the rest of you readers, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for adding in my own little OC, but I originally wasn't going to put this up so I just did whatever I wanted with it xD

Hope you enjoyed this story and sorry for some of the long drawn out parts. I'm trying to work in that... But anyway, please review and whatnot with your feedback. Nothing too harsh if that's okay. Ja~

_I really wanna catch you tonight koko wa Tookyo kaosu (chaos) Urbanite  
>You looks like maji de Butterfly!<br>Can't stand the legs shorty! she so fly!  
>Baby come on! lay back! Baby come on! lay back!<br>Let's chill! right?  
>What you want me to do tonight?<br>_


End file.
